Scenes through a Window
by Youngest Knight
Summary: Short encouters with everyday life.......NCIS style.
1. Relaxation

Title: Relaxation

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The only thing I own even remotely related in any way shape or form to NCIS are my notes from my ROP forensics class and a plaster cast of my shoe print. If this is of any value to anyone, then I must say, you are one sad puppy.

A/N: Imagine walking down your street at night. In one window you glimpse a family eating dinner, another contains children playing, a third, an argument between mother and daughter. Each is a moment in time cut out and viewed by you. These stories are short drabbles that are part of the everyday life of those who work at NCIS

A/N2: Whee! I've finally found something I can do during lecture! Multi-chap stories are always to hard. My first attempt at a drabble. Read and review. Please.

Tony and Kate walked out of the room.

"That was weird."

"Yeah. Very weird. Extremely weird. I don't want to think about it."

"We should……apologize to Abby."

"Yeah."

They glanced at the door again.

"Somehow I feel really dirty."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other and then away.

"So. That's how he relaxes. I guess the other way doesn't work anymore."

"Yeah. So Tony, you wanna try it?"

shudder "No. Too weird."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked down the hall, stopping for one last glance at the sign that stated:

"Washington Ballet Academy Recital.

Special Guest Performer: Leroy Jethro Gibbs."


	2. Winter

Title: Winter

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The only thing I own even remotely related in any way shape or form to NCIS are my notes from my ROP forensics class and a plaster cast of my shoe print. If this is of any value to anyone, then I must say, you are one sad puppy.

There was something sitting on his desk when he returned.

"Happy Chrismahanikwanzidan!" proclaimed the front when he opened the envelope with his name written in neat script he hadn't seen in a long time. It had matured from the childish scrawl he once read so often.

"Not sure what to write. How do you contact someone who barely knows you any more? Hope you had a good year."

He folds it closed and traces the writing once more before shutting it in the drawer next to the picture of a child that once was and that none will ever see.


	3. Paper People

Title: Paper People

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The only thing I own even remotely related in any way shape or form to NCIS are my notes from my ROP forensics class and a plaster cast of my shoe print. If this is of any value to anyone, then I must say, you are one sad puppy.

Spoilers: I think it's heartbreak. The one where the guy explodes in the hospital.

A/N: Don't know why, but I'm on a bit of an angst kick.

_She puts on the safety equipment and picks up the gun._

She last cleaned it a week ago, right after she shot him. She knows, deep in her heart somewhere, that she can't blame herself. She was following her training. The training that had taught her to aim, shoot, kill. The same training she's requalifying for now.

_She aims._

It's different when you're not aiming at paper people anymore, she realizes. It used to be a game. A competition to see who could score the highest. It will never be again.

_The chime sounds._

_She shoots._

_And inside, she cries._


	4. Medical Leave

Title: Medical Leave

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The only thing I own even remotely related in any way shape or form to NCIS are my notes from my ROP forensics class and a plaster cast of my shoe print. If this is of any value to anyone, then I must say, you are one sad puppy.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It always makes me jump for joy!

They looked up as Kate walked into the bullpen from her doctor's appointment.

"So, what'd he say?" Tony asked as she handed Gibbs some paperwork. He looked them over, signed them, and handed them back.

"Medical leave granted."

"Medical leave? Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, what?"

mumble. mumble. mumble.

"What?"

"The reason I've been so tired is because I have mono and Lyme disease. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"I'm sorry, Kate." Tony leaned back. "One question. Who were you making out in the bushes with?"

He ducked the paper wad and coffee cup that came flying towards him.

A/N: This came from my mom. She suggested the reason I was feeling run down was that I might have mono. Then when my knees hurt, she thought it was Lyme disease. My friends decided that based on my job (summer camp counselor) and knowing me (I always get whatever's going around) that I probably had both.


	5. Just Desserts

Title: Just Desserts

Rating: G

Disclaimer: cue MusicIt's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine, I swear!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby looked up from her Bunsen burner as Gibbs and Tony walked in.

"Hey Guys."

"What's going on with those fibers, Abbs?"

She gestured towards the microscope. "I just finished with them. Hey Tony!" He jerked away from the equipment he was about to poke. "Can you help me?"

"Me? Sure! What do I do?"

"Dissolve this powder in the liquid in that beaker," she indicated the one above the burner, "mix in 3 drops from this vial and two from that. And then add ten drops of this" she held up a jar of blue liquid with an eyedropper. "then pour it in this pan and put it on the top shelf of the fridge."

"Ooookay……" Tony took her place as Abby walked over to Gibbs and started explaining the theory behind the fibers and what she had found. Tony carefully measured and mixed, taking his time because he didn't want to screw up whatever test Abby was doing. When the blue liquid was at last sitting serenely in the refrigerator, he joined them.

"So they match?"

"Yup. Right down to the sleazy Avocado green dye they used." She cocked her head to the side. "Why they call it Avocado green when it looks like nothing found in nature is beyond me, but oh well."

Gibbs walked back to the door and retrieved the Caf-Pow! that he had left there. "Thanks Abbs."

"No problemo." Gibbs walked out and back up to the bullpen. Tony hung back for a bit.

"So, what was it that you were doing?"

"Huh?" Abby looked up from the ocular lenses of the microscope.

"That whole mixing thing. What was it? Drug test?"

"No."

"Trying to identify that powder?"

"No."

"DNA test?"

"No."

"New hair dye?"

"No."

Tony leaned back against her desk. "So what did you just have me make?"

"Jell-o."


	6. Visitors

Title: Visitors

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Only things that are mine are the unrecognizable ones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs stood up and started to collect his things. Reports to look over, to write, and to sign were slipped in his briefcase and zipped in ready for the ride home. He turned off his computer and then paused.

"What?" he asked Dinozzo and Kate who were staring at him like he had a third head.

"Are you packing up, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're heading home early, Boss?"

"Yup." Gibbs slung the briefcase strap over his shoulder. "Your point?"

"Well," Tony said, coming around his desk, "you never go home early."

"Dinozzo," he sounded exasperated. "In two hours 27 teenaged girls will be descending on my house like the biblical plagues. I'm going to fortify the defenses." With that, he left, leaving two agents behind who couldn't have been more shocked if he had announced that he and Director Morrow were getting married.

oooooooooooo

"You go and give it to him."

"No way, Tony, this was your idea. YOU go and give it to him. I'm not getting out of this car."

"Please, Kate?" She turned and stared out of the car window. "Aw, c'mon. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Tony wheedled.

She sighed, fogging the window around her mouth, "Fine.", and stomped out the door. They had been sitting in front of Gibbs' house for the last 15 minutes, Tony trying to get her to go with him to deliver a file that "Gibbs just had to have."

"You know," she remarked as she strode up the walk, "If you had proofread it first, you wouldn't have to do this."

"I know! Ok?" Dinozzo paused and, steeling himself, rapped on the door. Some one moved inside and then the door opened. "Hey boss, you said that you needed this report by 1900, so here…it…….." He trailed off as he realized that Gibbs didn't have medium-length black hair, wasn't 5 foot 5, and definitely didn't have that body type. And he highly doubted that Gibbs would be caught dead in the khaki skirt, dark blue shirt, and khaki vest number the person in front of him was sporting. As one, Tony and Kate leaned back and checked the number on the roof. Yup, it was Gibbs house. The girl in the doorway smirked a bit.

"You're looking for Agent Gibbs, I assume?"

"Yeah. Agents Dinozzo and Todd." They showed their badges and she looked them over, then waved them in.

"C'mon. He's in his lair." She led them through the house, weaving around piles of luggage and a seemingly endless sea of high-school aged girls dressed in the same uniform as her.

"Who are they, Kel?" a red-haired older woman the two didn't recognize asked as they passed her.

"Agents Todd and Dinozzo, Beth. They work at NCIS with Gibbs." She opened the door to the basement and leaned over the landing railing. "Hey, Unca Gunny." She called down into pit. "You've got visitors."

Gibbs looked up from the group of girls that he was explaining something on his boat to. He took in the speechless faces of his subordinates and sighed.

"Tony, Kate. What is it?"

Tony shifted under the gaze of 5 girls and Gibbs. "I have the report you wanted in your hands by 1900, Gibbs."

Gibbs glanced at the girls around him and then cocked an eyebrow in a 'well?' fashion. "3 bells on the second dogwatch." Someone piped up. Gibbs nodded.

"I think Beth needs some help upstairs." The girls hurried back up the stairs, leaving the agents alone. Those that lingered to check out Tony were hurried along by a glare from 'Kel', who, once the rest had gone, waved at the three and left.

"Wow, Gibbs. When you said you had a bunch of teenaged girls flocking towards your house, I thought you were joking, but hey-"

Gibbs put down the plane that he had been demonstrating with. "They're some of an old friends daughter's Girl Scout troop from Colorado. They needed a place to stay for the week before they compete in the National GAM at Norfolk, and I owed him one." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "now he owes me several."

"Only some?" Kate was amazed.

"Yeah, there's around 40 in the troop." He gestured for the file. "Got a problem?"

"No boss, none whatsoever."

Gibbs leaned back against the boat and flipped through the file. "Good. Because after they compete, they're coming for a tour of NCIS. And you're gonna be their guide."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: GAM-a sailor's term for a pod of whales, also a competition were Senior Girl Scouts compete in nautical skills.


End file.
